


Movienight

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmasmovies, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, Friendship goals, Weihnachtsfilme
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Movienight

**11 | Movienight**

„Pasha, jetzt entscheid dich endlich für einen verdammten Film!“

Hikaru stand etwas ungeduldig neben seinem besten Freund in der Videothek und wartete darauf, dass der junge Russe sich ENDLICH für einen verdammten Weihnachtsfilm entschied.

Was konnte denn daran bitte so schwer sein? Er hatte seine Wahl schon vor knapp zwanzig Minuten getroffen. Gut, es war nicht der typische Weihnachtsfilm, aber dennoch ein absoluter Klassiker. Zumindest war er früher immer gelaufen, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war: Beverly Hills Cop.

„Karu, dass ist keine Entscheidung die mach leichtvertig treffen sollte!“

Hikaru seufzte Kellertief und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Pavel hatte drei Filme vor sich liegen, die wohl in der engeren Auswahl zu sein schienen. 'Sissi – Schicksalsjahre einer Kaiserin', 'Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel' und 'Das letzte Einhorn' … und Hikaru beschloss, sollte Pasha sich nicht in den nächsten fünf Minuten für einen entscheiden, dann würden sie einfach alle drei mitnehmen.  
Es war im Prinzip ja auch egal.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um, als Pasha ein leises Seufzen entkam.

 

„Was? Was ist?“ fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ich habe mich für einen Film entschieden. Und es var nicht leicht Karu.“

Hikaru hätte am liebsten einen Freudentanz aufgeführt, aber er riss sich zusammen. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht über Pavel lustig machen.

 

„Und? Wofür hast du dich entschieden?“

Pasha hielt die Hülle hoch: 'Das letzte Einhorn'

„Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Wahl,“ bestätigte Hikaru ihm. „Dann brauchen wir jetzt nur noch Unmengen an Essen, Popcorn und Softdrinks und wir können zu Hause mit unserem Filmabend beginnen.“

„Ich hätte Lust auf Pizza,“ antwortete Pavel und Hikaru nickte.

„Pizza find ich gut. Lass uns die Filme ausleihen und dann den Rest besorgen.“

Es war nicht immer leicht, sich mit Pavel Filme auszuleihen. Aber Hikaru genoss die Zeit mit seinem besten Freund. Sie würden sich dann erst im neuen Jahr wieder sehen. Pasha flog über die Feiertage nach Hause zu seinen Eltern und auch er wollte seine Familie besuchen.  
Sie würden sich erst wieder auf der Enterprise sehen.  
Und so war es doch eine gute Idee ihren letzten Abend zusammen gemütlich zu Hause zu verbringen. Mit Junkfood, Süßkram und den klassischsten Weihnachtsfilmen, die sie hatten finden können.


End file.
